


Searching: Mason Bridge

by DittyWrites



Series: The Various Adventures of Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne. [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt - Wells is planning something evil, but Gideon is malfunctioning, and keeps giving him stupid answers to everything he asks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching: Mason Bridge

“Gideon I need the home residence of Mason Bridge.” Wells spoke as he reached for the yellow suit in front of him. Bridge was becoming an issue which had to be dealt with. The man wasn’t the most subtle and Wells had spotted him several times around the city and knew that he was being tailed. It was a shame, he thought, the man truly was onto the story of a lifetime but he couldn’t be allowed to discover that.

“Searching for ‘Masonic Bridges within Central City'” The AI replied methodically.

“No Gideon.” Wells sighed, “Mason Bridge.” He continued to zip up the suit and began adjusting his gloves.

“Mason Bridge. Address 214 Grover Street.” Gideon replied after a moments silence.

“Thank you.” Wells pulled his headpiece and disappeared in a burst of red lightning.

—-

Within five minutes he had returned. “Gideon,” he asked quietly “What was the name I asked you to find?”

“You requested I look for Madsion Bridge, Dr Wells” The AI said. “The address given was correct at the time it was found.”

Wells pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. “No Gideon, I asked for ‘Mason Bridge’. Do a search for ‘Mason Bridge’.”

“Yes Dr Wells” Was Gideons’ instant reply. “Searching for 'Mason Ridge’….No results found.”

Wells instantly felt a headache developing and sighed deeply. “You know what, leave it. It’ll just wait for him to be alone at his office. Thanks for nothing Gideon” He quickly cracked his neck and vanished from the room.

“Fuck you, Dr Wells” Gideon replied to an empty room and there was a hint of unmistakable smugness in the animated voice.


End file.
